


These Wicked Delights

by ditzymax



Series: These Wicked Delights [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Demon Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dub/noncon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Incubus Kim Seokjin | Jin, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person, PWP, Reader-Insert, Smut, Squirting, Supernatural Elements, Vulgar Language, degrading dialogue, dom Jin, some sensory deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditzymax/pseuds/ditzymax
Summary: There is a name for the sinful creature that visits you in the night, the being that penetrates and encompasses your mind, body, and soul: Incubus…





	These Wicked Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings & Features: demon/incubus!Jin; vulgar language; degrading dialogue; supernatural elements; very slight religious and sacrilegious elements; graphic sexual content (situations of DUB/NON-CON, D/S themes WITHOUT discussion of boundaries/safety/safe-word usage, no proper aftercare, dom!Jin, sub!Reader, some sensory deprivation, fingering, cunnilingus, squirting, unprotected penetrative sex, mirror sex, creampie)

This is how it begins: with a curious tingling sensation at the beginning of your spine, right at the base of your neck. It gradually builds into a dull burn that travels southward, growing warmer and warmer as it goes, until eventually your whole body is awash with white-hot pinpricks.

Yet you are not even sure that you are fully conscious. Sleep’s shroud still clings to you as tangibly as the comfortable cotton sheets draped over your body. Your closed eyelids may render you blind to the surroundings of your bedroom, but they do nothing to block sound.

 _“Good evening, pet…”_  drawls a guttural male voice, manifesting out of nowhere. It sounds decidedly otherworldly with the way it resonates in the air.

A throaty groan of acknowledgement is all you can manage in your fright.

 _I’m dreaming,_  you think, hoping it is true.

 _“Does this_ feel _like a dream?”_

Something inhumanly strong clutches your covered ankle. The sudden gesture startles you, but your body does not -  _cannot_  - flinch. Not even your lips break apart to let out the squeal of alarm trapped in your throat.

 _Wh-what is this?!_  you panic silently.  _What have you done to me?! Who are you?!_

The visitor - whoever he is,  _what_ ever he is - hears your unspoken thought.

 _“A more apt question would be ‘_ what _am I,’”_  he answers cryptically before soon elaborating,  _“I am an ancient being well-learned in the ways of copulating with females of your species. Your human tongue would never be able to pronounce my true name, so you may call me Jin. As for your paralysis… it is only temporary. There is no need for you to be mobile tonight. I am the master, and you are the pet. You are not in charge here, not even of your own limbs and tongue.”_

The claw around your ankle tugs swiftly at the sheets blanketing you, leaving you naked and bare. One long, sharp fingernail drags its way slowly from your foot to your calve to your inner thigh. Your leg may not be able to move, but neither is it numb to the sensations drawn on your nerves.

 _W-what are you d-doing?_  Even in your mind, your voice sounds woefully weak.

The jagged end of the bony finger pauses on the very outskirts of your exposed entrance.

 _“Engaging in foreplay,”_  he answers matter-of-factly.  _“You are a lonely, miserable, pathetic little thing, starving for physical attention. That is why I have come.”_

His words ring a sour note because of the harsh truth they carry. You  _have_  been wallowing in lonely misery for quite some time. Nearly two years have passed without so much as one lousy date or meaningless hookup.

 _“Do not despair, child,”_  your uninvited guest coos almost soothingly.  _“It is that very nature of yours that attracted me to you. Your broken mind called to me so sweetly, I_ had _to oblige. You should consider yourself quite fortunate I am here. You will never find another who can stimulate the delicate flesh between your legs better than I.”_

Your vagina tingles in recognition from the foul words, and the creature instantly senses your body’s involuntary reaction.

_“Yes, I can feel your carnal desires. Shall I begin satisfying them?”_

You gulp in apprehension. Would he really stop if you said (thought) the word ‘no?’ Somehow you get the impression that he would, despite the overall threatening presence he is projecting.

Before you can ruminate further, the one called Jin resumes his earlier movements and tickles the folds of your center.

 _“I can sense your hesitation, pet,”_  he mentions.  _“But beneath that, your body and your subconscious are_ screaming _for me to continue. I can feel the vibrations of lust pulsing from you. Would it relax you to know that I desire this, too? Your body is quite exquisite… for a human. I would be delighted to plumb its treasures, starting with the sweetness about to drip from your genitalia.”_

With that said, his gnarled finger glides easily into your surprisingly wet cunt. Your gasp of shock and pleasure goes in through your nose as a deep breath. The action encourages the creature to curl the digit purposefully, as if to beckon another reaction out of you.

 _This is wrong…_  you fret with what must be the last vestiges of your sanity. _I didn’t ask for this..._

 _“No, but your kind is rarely granted the things for which they ask. And many things that are or seem wrong often feel too good to deny,”_ counters Jin.  _“Millions of your species give in to their wicked and morally corrupt ways every hour, child. You are no different.”_

 _I’m not a child,_  your mind argues, latching onto the word with frivolous offense.

A deep chuckle reverberates against the walls.

 _“You may be considered a mature adult amongst your species, but I have more than a thousandfold years on you. Now stop this pitiful, stubborn attempt at righteousness and_ submit to me _.”_

He adds a second finger to your heated core, and just like that, you are powerless to resist. You absently wonder if he is casting some sort of spell over you to force your obedience, but the burning arousal in your loins does not feel like a trick. Could you really be so desperately depraved as to  _want_  this to happen?

In any case, the demon hums his approval at your compliance.

 _“There’s a good pet.”_  He withdraws his hand and uses it to lightly slap your pussy appreciatively, only to immediately plunge his fingers back into place inside you.

His long fingernails graze your g-spot, but rather than being painful or uncomfortable, the sensation is oddly gratifying. Every brush against your deepest recesses serves to torment you in the best way. If you could gyrate your hips, you would, but the best you can do is allow a soft moan to thrum inside your chest.

 _“Enjoying yourself already?”_  Jin muses.  _“How weak you are indeed. And so soft...”_

His other hand skims along the side of your body, following the curves from your hip to your breast. He grasps the fleshy mound and squeezes with surprising tenderness.

 _“Perhaps I should loosen my hold on you,”_  he wonders aloud. He gives your nipple a pinch and clarifies,  _“Not here, just over your lips. I am an admittedly vain creature. I would very much enjoy hearing your uncensored cries - in full volume - when I bring you to the height of euphoria, over and over, until your voice is utterly shattered. What do you think, pet?”_

As he speaks, he wiggles his fingers and digs the heel of his palm into your clit determinedly while the hand on your chest moves to your other tit to caress it with the same attention as the first. The stimulation is positively electrifying.

 _I…_  you plead vaguely, unable to string coherent words together.

 _“You what, child?”_  he barks.  _“Speak freely now. Tell me what you so desire.”_

Your freed tongue pokes out to wet your lips, then you say unabashedly, “I want to come so badly.”

 _“Do you?”_  he teases.

His pointed thumb begins strumming against your clit with the faintest touch, and this time your gasp is much sharper when able to be inhaled through your mouth. Again, you lament the inability to rock yourself against him. The light stimulation is not enough.

“More…” you rasp. “I need more.”

 _“Is that any way to speak to your master?”_  Jin states coldly. His thumb lifts away from your bud, and his fingers draw back to the start of your opening and stall there.  _“Ask me nicely,_ pet _.”_  He spits the last word to reiterate your role in this unnatural union.

“Please… m-master,” you stutter over the uncomfortable word. “Will you p-please make me come?”

 _“That’s better,”_  he approves, then begins shoving his hand into you repeatedly.

A third finger joins the first two, and the tight stretch has you groaning incessantly. His thumb descends back onto your engorged clit to rub skilled circles into it. Every twitch of his hand pulls the knot inside your belly tighter and tighter.

 _“This silky cavern of yours is taking my fingers so well, pet,”_  purrs Jin, and you mentally preen under his praise in spite of yourself.

It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for your orgasm to wash over and pour out of you. The inability to hunch your back or even curl your toes makes it feel all the more powerful, and the high-pitched whine that squeaks out of you is unlike any sound you have ever produced.

Jin continues undulating his wrist until the spasms of your pussy subside and the overstimulation on your clit nears the point of becoming painful.

 _“Such a messy little thing,”_  he tsks. The squelching sound when he removes his hand from your center alerts you to just how much wetness you released.  _“Open your eyes now and look at the mess you have made.”_

You blink your heavy eyelids open and let your pupils adjust to the darkness. From the moonlight streaming through the curtains, you can definitely discern a distinct sheen running along the back of his hand, but what really captures your interest is the hand -  _claw_  - itself. It is even larger than you imagined. The skin is alabaster and smooth, but the pointed nails are black as moonless midnight.

You raise your eyes upwards to look upon your visitor for the first time and are immediately captivated by his piercing crimson gaze. His eyes are quite literally glowing, illuminating the pale face sculpted from the same ivory marble as his hands.

_Oh… he is so beautiful…_

The thought is automatic and also instantly heard, as Jin’s wide smirk indicates. His teeth are blinding white in the dark, and noticeably sharp.

 _“Of course I am beautiful, child. If I am to take the form of a wretched, lowly human, only the best will do. Although some appendages have remained unmodified, as you will find out,”_  he informs you.  _“But first, let me see if you taste as delectable as you look.”_

With that, he parts his plump lips and snakes his sharp tongue out to catch his dripping fingers. He sucks them thoroughly before releasing each of them with soft pops.

The verdict is rendered as:  _“Delicious,”_  while he grins down at you devilishly. Then he decides,  _“I think I would like a taste straight from the source, if you don’t mind.”_

Without actually giving you a choice, he drags your body down the mattress without touching you and kneels at the foot of your bed to bring his face inches from your sensitive pussy. Before you have time to marvel (or cower) from his physics-defying action, he is on to the next thing, which is yanking your immobilized knees apart. His claws dig into the supple flesh of your thighs possessively.

When he dips what can only be his tongue into the folds of your sex, the muscle feels strangely scaly and clammy. It soon becomes clear he is quite skilled with it, however, and its reach far extends that of all your previous lovers.

He licks along your slit tantalizingly without heed for your still-throbbing clit. Then he delves his tongue in and out of your tight hole at a steady, rhythmic pace.

 _“Such sweet syrup you have stored inside you, child,”_  he murmurs huskily.  _“What a shame to have it bottled up for so long. It is a good thing I am here to release it for you.”_

You would say plenty of it has already been released, considering the stickiness seeping down into the crack of your ass, but you doubt your imposing “lover” would appreciate such a quip. And truth be told, you are flattered that he seems to be enjoying giving  _you_  all the pleasure… so far.

Jin suddenly digs his tongue into your clit, directly under the hood. A jolt frizzles along the nerves of your frozen body and escapes past your lips in the form of a whimpery outburst.

While his mouth is attending to your nether regions, his hands creep back up along your abdomen until he finds your breasts again. He fondles both of them rather gently, occasionally rolling and tweaking your nipples to send a pulse of need down south. Your moans become incessant the longer he carries on lapping and stroking and pulling you to the brink of madness.

Your second orgasm crests every bit as high as the first, and although your limbs still cannot move, you can feel the trembles of the aftershocks in your very bones.

 _“So easy to unravel,”_  comments Jin as he resurfaces from the drenched juncture of your thighs. You watch as that red, serpentine tongue outlines his coated lips to capture every lingering drop of your essence.

Your eyelids droop in exhaustion, but the creature has not yet finished taking its fill.

 _“You are not the only one in need of release, child,”_  he tells you.  _“It has been ages since I have visited upon one as enticing as you, and I do not intend to waste this opportunity.”_

Again he uses his otherworldly power to move your body to his will, this time flipping you over onto your stomach. Your startled yelp is muffled against the sheets when he manually yanks your bottom half into the air, fully presenting your ass to him. His hands roam over your backside slowly.

 _“I am going to penetrate you now, pet,”_  he says in a low tone, making it sound like a warning.  _“The fit will surely be excruciating for you. I suggest you take a deep breath and exhale it as I make my entrance.”_

The unmistakable head of his penis presses against the petaled lips of your vagina. The circumference of it is wider than any you have known, and your mind balks when your muscles cannot flinch. It has not pushed even a centimeter inside you yet, but you know without a doubt it will rip you apart. Before you can voice your concerns, Jin is speaking to you again.

 _“Shh, stop your fussing,”_  he growls.  _“Your anatomy is made to birth infants larger than my genitals; you will be fine. I will guide you through this. Breathe, child.”_

You obediently suck in a gulp of air.

 _“Good. Now let it out. Slowly, now,”_  he instructs next.

You allow the air to slowly leak from your lungs, and Jin begins the plunge of his turgid cock into your core. As wet as you are, it is a struggle to fit even the tip of him inside. It spears through your walls agonizingly, tearing the sensitive skin just as you predicted, and you cannot even twist your fingers into the bedspread to help cope with the pain.

 _“You are doing well, my pet,”_  Jin assures you, conscious of your pained state.  _“But we have a ways to go yet. Keep breathing.”_

Each breath comes in shakier and goes out whinier than the last as inch after inch locks into place inside you. Your walls stretch to their limits around his steely shaft, and still he continues to push until eventually he meets the resistance of your cervix.

 _“There we go,”_  he announces quietly.

He reaches up and fits one of his hands between the side of your face and where it rests against the bed to cup your cheek lightly for a moment, then glides his fingers slowly around to the back of your neck, across your shoulder blades, down your spine, and finally coming to a halt at your hip. His delicate touch leaves a trail of goosebumps in its wake. His other hand finds purchase on the other side of your waist, and his hold becomes bruisingly tight.

 _“Now stay just like that and let me do all the work,”_  he commands as though you have a choice.

Jin withdraws his monstrous cock until only the mushroomed head remains, then thrusts back into you sharply, causing you to utilize the only parts of your body with mobility by parting your lips to groan loudly and squeezing your eyes shut tight. He gradually builds a steady pace, driving himself to knock against your g-spot relentlessly. The punishing blows make your eyes roll back in your skull.

 _“Is that what you think, child?”_  Jin questions suddenly without interrupting his movements.

“W-what?” you ask shakily, unaware that you had even been thinking of anything specific for him to pick up on.

 _“That you are being punished?”_  he specifies.  _“You are not being punished, my pet. If it feels that way, you are mistaken. I am not ruining you. I am ushering you into paradise. Don’t. You. See?”_

He punctuates his last few words with especially hard snaps, and you choke on a moan. Your pussy is clenching repeatedly around him now, signalling an impending third climax, even without clitoral stimulation.

Jin jerks the top half of your body upright with a claw hooked around your throat, and the unseen force he wields is used to plant your wrists firmly against the mattress to help keep yourself propped up. The mirror of your vanity dresser magically floats through the air to lean against the headboard of your bed. The reflection shows only yourself situated on your hands and knees, breasts jostling lewdly from the consistent pounding you are receiving from behind. The unholy creature is nowhere to be seen in the glass.

 _“Look at yourself,”_  he demands.  _“There is no use denying that you enjoy being ravaged like this.”_

You are unable to tear your gaze away from the crazed eyes staring straight back at you. They are your own, but they are also a stranger’s. You moan wantonly in a broken voice.

 _“You can be louder than that,”_  spurs Jin.  _“Let all the heathens in Hell and all the seraphs in Heaven hear me taking over your body, mind, and soul.”_

He speeds his thrusts even more to help earn the noises from you that he so craves, and you do not disappoint. Even if the damned and the higher beings cannot hear you, your neighbors surely can through the walls of your apartment.

_“Yes, my pet, that’s it. Give in once more to the primal needs inside of you. Do it for your master.”_

And you do. You shut your eyes and feel your pussy quake as it releases one last sinful gush.

Jin pierces the flesh of your hips with his nails sharply enough to draw trickles of blood as he tumbles over the edge with you. His dick balloons even more at the moment of his impressive climax. He bellows vehemently as he discharges a gratuitous amount of semen, thoroughly drowning your insides overfull. Even with his cock still lodged within you, it does little to plug the boiling liquid; it drips out around his length, down your pussy, and onto the sheets below in copious rivulets.

When it is over, your partner removes himself from your gaping opening with a cringe-worthy slurping sound and releases all hold over you. Your used body crumbles in a heap.

 _“I believe I have sufficiently satiated you now,”_  Jin determines rather calmly. He is not even the slightest bit breathless.  _“It is a shame I cannot visit you again for a while. The toll it would take on your fragile soul is not to be taken lightly, after all.”_

You give no indication that you have heard him, but he does not seem to mind. With strong arms, he lifts your limp body and tucks you into your sheets with care. You are too tired and too out of it to realize they are totally dry. Or that your sore hips are not actually bruised and bleeding. Or that the mirror has returned to its rightful place over your dresser.

 _“Sleep now, child… Or perhaps you truly_ have _been sleeping and dreaming this entire time...”_

An amused cackle echoes against your eardrums, and you slip into unconsciousness with one last vision of his wicked grin to haunt you.

 

* * *

 

Copyright © 2018-2019 ditzymax. All rights reserved.


End file.
